


Equinox

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [114]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: L490
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon follows through with his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equinox

Shannon frowned as he looked at his brother’s second-hand guitar. Thirteen-years-old, Shannon gingerly picked it up and placed it on his lap. He strummed the strings, praying that his mom didn’t hear or that his brother came home early from his friend’s house.  Glancing around, Shannon smiled when he saw a music book open on his brother’s bed-side table.

                He flipped to the beginning and let out a deep breath as he examined the diagram before the frets, then back to the picture, then back to the frets and his fingers before strumming. He couldn’t help but grin when he heard the note ring out.

                Progressing through the book, Shannon got through Hot Cross Buns and Jingle Bells before a loud exclamation broke his concentration. “Uh, hi Jay.”

                The pre-teen narrowed his blue eyes onto his older brother, “Hello. What are you doing?”

                “Uh…learning?”

                “You have your drums,”

                 Shannon sighed, “Sorry, I just…I dunno.”

                Jared chuckled, “You could’ve asked dummy, I would’ve let you use my guitar.”

                “Oh…”

                “Now, since I caught you” Jared smirked, “You have to play me a song.”

                “I’m not that good.”

                “And your point?”

                “Jay,”

                “Shan.”

                “All I can play is Jingle Bells and that is horrific.”

                Jared narrowed his eyes, “You’ll have to play me something, eventually.”

                Shannon grinned, “Deal.”

                - **Twenty-Seven Years Later-**

Shannon grinned at his younger brother, the man sprawled out on the couch. “Well?”

                Jared chuckled and sipped his tea, “Are there any lyrics to this?”

                “Uh…Skye at them.” Shannon admitted, “And, they weren’t that good to begin with. Words is more your thing.”

                Jared shrugged, “Sound great the way it is. And it only took you 37 fucking years, and best part, you’re still using my guitar.”

                Shannon, ever mature, stuck his tongue out at his brother, “Better late than never.”

                “What is this mysterious song called?”

                Shannon grinned, “Equinox…or L490, not sure yet.” 

                “Either way, it’s on the record dear brother.”

                “Really?”

                “Yep, and you said all you could play is Jingle Bells.”

                “Yeah, 37 years ago.”

                “Eh, details. Now, get your ass in that studio and record it.”


End file.
